One Moment
by CSI1983
Summary: Olivia wakes up before Peter...P/O clearly


_A/N__ - Random, sweet and a little sexy. No idea where this came from..._

_Read, enjoy and review_

He was beautiful. Her eyes were drawn to him, compelled to watch him more than the rising sun which was hidden behind the curtain. His face which was pressed hard into the pillow, was smooth, his face dusted with stubble. His mouth was opened slightly and she was close enough to feel his breath across her skin. His skin was a beautiful gold, smooth but not flawless. She knew his scars, as he knew hers, had traced them with her fingers. Under the sheet, she could see the shadows of the dips and curves of his hips, thighs and knees. She smiled to herself when she remembered how she had touched him, how she had loved him. She pressed herself closer, curling her hands by her face. She dipped forward again and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She felt his smile beneath her lips. She pulled away slightly.

"Morning."

"Too far away."

He groaned as he pulled her against him, hard. Skin to skin, heart to heart. She delighted in how he instantly responded to her, leaving no doubt that he wanted a repeat of last night. He claimed her mouth and traced her lip with his tongue. She deepened the kiss and soon, the sheet was gone and all she could focus on was Peter. Nothing else existed when it was like this. Outside of this room didn't matter; nothing outside of this moment was a concern. The two universes, the other versions of who they were or the Fringe events didn't happen here. In this time, it was her and Peter, nothing more, nothing less. And that was enough. Her body hummed in pleasure and she would almost swear that her skin was seared where he touched her. Her whole body was one fire. She wanted to absorb him, to have his essence with her always, so he could never leave. She gasped as he tugged at her hair, causing her to arch her neck, which he licked and kissed. She could feel the slickness of their combined sweat, as their bodies moved and shifted together. She felt the bunching of the muscles on his back as her nails dug into his flesh, trying to find purchase there, trying to pull him even closer. But it was never close enough. He could never hold her tight enough. He could never kiss her enough. And then for a moment, she floated, her blood moving noisily through her ears, her body tingling deliciously. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and her body, still liquid from his ministrations, fell back down to earth. Peter nuzzled her neck, his tongue flicking across her sweaty skin.

"Happy?"

His question seemed ridiculous. She wished that she had the words to explain just how happy she was. How good it felt to let him into her life, to allow him to see all the silly little things that made her who she was. She wanted to tell him that when she washed her sheets, his scent that lingered there always made her smile. She wanted to tell him that she loved the way he hummed in the morning. She wanted to tell him that she liked the way his toothbrush sat next to hers, as if it had been there all along. She wanted to tell him how it made her smile when he called to ask if they needed milk. He knew that she loved him, as she knew he loved her but it was more than that. It was the evidence that littered her home that made him more real. When he wasn't there, it almost felt like a dream. She turned in his arms, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled widely.

"Deliriously. You?"

Peter smiled, his finger running along her ribs, making her shiver.

"I just got laid. What do you think?"

Olivia slapped him on the chest.

"Watch it."

Peter's mouth twitched.

"Or what?"

Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"I'll cut you off."

"Really?"

"Really. Behave yourself."

Peter adjusted himself slightly so that he was leaning over Olivia. His hand grazed her hip gently, making hot circles.

"Behaving has never been my strong point."

Peter's hand drifted higher, stopping under the curve of her breast, his thumb brushed the nipple, making her gasp. He dipped forward and kissed her. This wasn't a normal kiss. This was a kiss that stopped the world. This was a kiss that would make the moon fall from the sky. This was a kiss that would be Olivia's complete undoing. Her mouth moved against his in a hard rhythm, her body arching, trying to get close to Peter. She wasn't able to control herself and she failed to remember why she should. Peter held off touching her with anything but gentle grazes and she got more and more frustrated. He broke off the kiss and smiled down at her, taking in the flush that she knew was on her cheeks and her breathless complaint when he moved away.

"So, you were going to cut me off? When does that start?"

Despite the joking tone, she could see the darkness of desire in his eyes and could feel the evidence of his need against her body. He and she waited for his kiss but it never arrived. He lingered above her, mere inches from her mouth, teasing her, daring her to make the move that would break her earlier promise. But she didn't have the strength to resist him anymore. She never did. She didn't care that he was right as she pulled him closer, his smile against her skin. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into their moment again.


End file.
